A night to remember or a night to forget?
by xXxBlackxButterflyxXx
Summary: Mello comes home drunk and...emotional. Its up to Matt to comfort him. Will the two finally admit their love for each other or will it just turn awkward? Read and find out...No lemon this time, sorry, maybe next time but this story will give you happy feels!


Hey guys, I was bored and decided to write this. Matt and Mello are one of my fav gay couples 3 they so kawaii! anyways hope ya enjoy, please review and tell me what ya think ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

The apartment was unusually quiet, all that could be heard was The Legend of Zelda theme song coming from Matt's DS. Matt was laying on the couch like a slug, he started getting bored, Mello left the apartment around 3pm and now it was going on 4am. The redhead wouldn't admit that he was a bit worried, Mello knew how to take care of himself and if anyone attempted to try to do something to him, before they could even lay a hand on the blonde, they would have a bullet in their head. He sighed and rolled over on his side, dropping his DS on the floor, he took off his leather gloves, cracked his fingers along with his neck, and lit a cigarette. He then heard the front door unlock and gave a sigh a relief, the door opened then slammed shut, he then heard some shuffling noises and something drop.

After that, it was back to silence, Matt lifted up and raised a eyebrow as he sucked in a long, hard hit of his cigarette. He blew it out and coughed a bit then wondered if he should look down the hall to see if Mello was alright. He sighed then crawled across the couch and peeked around the corner, Mello was sitting on the ground, hunched over, his back against the wall. His head was down and his hands were on the back of head, clenching the locks of his blonde hair, Matt noticed the brow bad next to Mello which he knew exactly what it was….more liquor. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Matt got up and walked around the corner going towards the other male.

"Yo, Mel. What's up?" he asked and stopped in front of him.

Mello didn't respond, Matt bent down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Mello what's going on? What's wrong dude?" Matt tried to pull at his arm but Mello yanked away.

"Oh I get it, is little Miheal on his period?" he teased.

Matt's eyes widened as Mello slapped him across the face hard, Matt fell backwards and his cigarette had disappeared. Matt's cheek was blood red.

"Dude! What the hell!? It was just a jo-" when he looked at Mello his words stopped and his eyes widened even more.

"M-mello why are you crying?"

Mello's eyes were red and tears poured down his cheeks, he looked so upset, so hurt. It broke Matt's heart, Mello sat back and covered his face with his left hand and continued to sob.

"J-jus shut up Matt." He managed to choke out between sobs.

Matt's body twitched and ached to hold Mello in his arms, to tell him everything was alright but he couldn't.

"Mel", Matt said softly. "Just tell me what happened."

He put his hand on Mello's knee.

"Don't touch me!" Mel screamed and swung his hand out to slap Matt again but Matt caught his wrist. Mello's eyes widened and he tried to pull away but the redhead wouldn't let go, then Matt pulled Mello's arm and forced blondie to look at him.

"Mello stop!" he yelled.

Mello froze, Matt never yelled at him, never and it kinda scared him. Mel was looking Matt straight in the eye, he couldn't take it, he looked down and relaxed his muscles. Matt slowly let go of him and stared at him, Mello jus couldn't take it anymore, none of it, he lunged forward at Matt and buried his face into Matt's chest, Matt was shocked when Mello did this.

"Matt, I cant take this crap anymore, I cant do it!" he cried into Matt's shirt.

"Take what? What cant you take anymore!?" Matt asked.

Mello's hands gripped the stripped shirt.

"Matt I love you!" Mel blurted out. Matt's eyes widened as he took off his goggles looking down at the man.

"Mail Jeevas I have always loved you and I always will. Ever since the first day we freaking met I felt attracted to you and seeing you with all those girls and the ones you took to bed with you, I was always so jealous, I hated those girls so much!" he buried his face even deeper into Matt's shirt. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I knew you weren't gay but I always hoped that one day you would come to me and we could be together. Matt I want you so bad, I want you to be mine, I want u to be my lover and no one elses!"

Mello was scared, he was scared of hearing the answer he didn't want to hear, he started to sob again until he felt two hands on each side of his face, lifting his face. He leveled with Matt's face then he felt a warm soft pair of lips upon his own. Mello's eyes widened, two more tears fell before he closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and tangling his fingers with his red locks. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's small waist, pulling him, closing the space between them as he deepened the kiss, Mello moaned into Matt's mouth. Mello clenched his fist, pulling Matt's hair, they broke apart for air.

"M-Matt?" Mello breathed out, Matt looked him in the eye.

"Mel, I have always loved you and trust me I always will, the only reason I was with those girls was cause it was the only way I could get my mind off you. Mello I do feel the same, the exact same and I want you, all of you to be mine. And one more thing" he smirked. "Mello baby, I am gay but only for you."

Mello smiled then kissed him.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Mel"

Mello hugged Matt and snuggled right into him, Matt picked him up and sat on the couch, sitting Mello in his lap. The blonde nuzzled his nose into Matt's neck as they both settled into place.

"Hey Mel."

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor…..never cry like that ever again." Matt said then gave Mello a tight squeeze, Mello smiled.

"Alright…As long as you don't mention me crying ever again. It never happened alright?"

Matt laughed.

"Yea, alright"

This jus made Me happy, I made this one up in like 2 min… I LOVE MATTXMELLO! Lol well please review ^^


End file.
